Esperanza al atardecer
by Arizza
Summary: Ella le espera, él no ha vuelto. Hace tiempo sellaron la promesa de mor perpetuo que niguno quiere romper... ella sseguirá fielmente esperndo su regreso... ¿cuándo volvera a ella? Él no pudo quqererla libremente hacía tiempo, ¿podrá ser que hoy vuelva?


**Bien... ni pra que le hago, bueno si, porque la historia es completamente mía, solo que agregué los nombres de los personajes, que esos si son de Mizuki e Igarashi**

**.**

**Esperanza al atardecer**

.

Caminaba por el risco, el agua se escuchaba a la orillas, allá bajo, salpicando las olas potentes y majestuosas. Pero eso no le importaba, si llovía, relampagueaba, el sol abrasaba, sin importar nada, ella estaría ahí y le esperaría.

Él aún estaba grabado en sus ojos, sus pupilas ansiaban esa figura tan gallarda. El aire extrañaba su esencia, y a cada latido el corazón agonizaba con su esperanza.

Cada tarde, a la misma hora, cuando el sol comienza a sumergirse en las cristalinas aguas, ella llegaba y se sentaba sobre el risco a contemplar la tarde que moría frente a ella.

El viento suave o borrascoso atrapaba y jugaba con sus cabellos en una danza sin armonía y bella. Ella sólo miraba el horizonte, de vez en cuando miraría hacia atrás y luego con un suspiro recogería sus piernas apoyando en ellas la cabeza. Una lágrima solitaria acompañaría sus anhelos y otras tantas caerían acompañando en su dolor a la primera.

Llegó como cada tarde al mismo punto… hasta podría decirse que su presencia se había grabado a la roca. Era el primer día de espera en ese verano. Cada verano regresaba cumpliendo su promesa, esperar por él. Se recargó en sus rodillas la cabeza y girándola un poco comenzó a ver el sol hundirse en el extenso océano.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella última tarde hacía ya tres años, cuando el mar y la tormenta observaron sigilosos su adiós.

_-Candy, yo te he llegado a querer en estos días, pero hay algo que no puedo explicarte hoy que me impide darte todo mi cariño y mi amor. No quiero forzarte a nada. Yo te amo. Pero no puedo estar contigo en estos momentos. ¿Me esperarás? No te sientas obligada, pero si este amor nuestro que ha nacido este verano es real y sincero, te pido que me esperes. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en resolver este asunto, entenderé si no me esperas hasta entonces. Pero te pido, si en verdad nos amamos, nos volveremos a ver. Yo volveré a este lugar un día, y será en verano como ahora, cada tarde, cuando el sol comience a hundirse en el mar, yo vendré por ti._

_-Terry, yo te amo, nunca lo dudes. Te esperaré, vendré cada tarde cada verano al atardecer y esperaré tu llegada, así tarde más de diez siglos, yo estaré aquí esperándote._

_-Te amor mi dulce niña. Has sacado lo bueno que en mí había. Tanto así que estoy dispuesto a terminar con lo que me ata lejos de ti para estar a tu lado._

Aún recordaba ése adiós y las lágrimas bañando su rostro cuando él se alejaba. Memoraba el momento en que él giró sobre sus pasos y corriendo volvió a consolarla para después marcharse dándole un último beso. Y ese calor de su abrazo le envolvía y le acompañaba cada tarde al esperarle.

Cada año juntaba sus ahorros y viajaba fielmente al mismo puerto. Alquilaba la misma habitación en el mismo hotel y caminaba a esperarle sobre el risco.

_Te buscaré cada tarde al ponerse el sol sobre el risco. No dudes mi amor que un día volveré por ti. _

Cerró los ojos y se venció al sueño en que el arrullo de las olas la llamaba. Soñando, suspirando, anhelando.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Caminaba por el arenoso paisaje. El sol se acercaba al horizonte, cruel, torturante. Le intentaba ganar para que no llegara a tiempo.

La extrañaba, hacía tres años que habían hecho la promesa. ¿Estaría ella esperándole? ¿Aún le amaría?

Sonrió al recordar su cara traviesa corriendo a su lado o sentada a su lado mientras en las tardes marinas ella le hacía compañía. Evocó sus hermosos ojos que le hipnotizaron en aquél restaurant mientras entraba a buscar algo de comida. Esa sonrisa soñadora que lo dejó desarmado y ganó su cariño entero demostrándole que él también podía amar.

Pero hacía tres años no había podido pedirle lo que más anhelaba con el alma, vivir cada día a su lado y aunque tristes o menesterosos, juntos harían lo posible por vivir tranquilos. Pero hoy, por fin podía volver libre. Tres años de agonía le había costado este placer.

Levantó la vista hacia el sol que ya estaba por tocar el mar. Sintió su corazón desfallecer, debía apresurarse, a la siguiente vuelta ella estaría esperándole. Apretó el paso, apresuró la marcha.

Dio la última vuelta y alcanzó el risco añorado.

Y allí estaba ella. Tan preciosa como siempre y más hermosa a la vez. Buscó sus ojos, pero éstos languidecían cerrados, sumida en el sopor de un sueño tranquilo.

La observó mientras se acercaba, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y agua del tempestuoso mar que abajo se agitaba. Sus rizos ondeando al viento y describiendo cabriolas al son de la mar.

El sol tocó el agua y ella abrió los ojos. Levantó la cara y volteo hacia el horizonte. Lanzó un suspiro añorador y recargó la marfileña barbilla en sus rodillas con sus brazos rodeándole las piernas.

Avanzó unos pasos más y se detuvo a unos pasos de su bien amada.

Ella se tensó al sentir una presencia atrás de ella y girando el rostro regaló a su tan anhelado amor ahora presente el más maravilloso don que pudo haber pedido.

Él se vio reflejado en sus pupilas que con amor le observaban rogando que no fuese un sueño.

Le sonrió.

Sus ojos lagrimearon.

Dio un paso.

Levantó el rostro.

Extendió los brazos.

Una sonrisa se grabó en su piel.

Corrió hacia ella.

Lo vio venir a ella.

La tomó de los brazos y la levantó hacia él.

Tomó sus brazos y le observó a los ojos.

La atrajo hacia él.

Le abrazó con su alma entera.

Hundió su rostro entre sus rizos.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te dije que por ti volvería un día de verano al hundirse el sol en la mar.

-Te dije que yo te esperaría así fuesen cien años.

-He terminado con todo aquello que contigo me impedía estar.

-He anhelado tu presencia y esperádote he en el lugar.

Se miraron a los ojos y con un beso sellaron la promesa que habían cumplido.

* * *

Hello!!

Un fic mas para mi querida CandyCandy... ah como me gusta esa serie, lastima de final... xD

espero les haya gustado y que me lo digan por fis, son gratis los reviews, solo pican escriben y mandan. ¿a que me regalan un review cada una o uno si hay hombres? ¿Si? C:

Nos leemos!!


End file.
